templarsoftwilightfandomcom-20200214-history
Ne'hara-class Bulk Cruiser
The Ne'hara-class Bulk Cruiser was one of the last members of the Hara series of bulk cruisers that spanned from centuries before the fall of the Republic. The smallest of the Hara series the Ne'Hara was more combat oriented - in light of the times it was designed and first produced - than its older relatives such as the ''Sa'hara'' and the ''Mor'hara'' Bulk Cruisers. The ship was designed and built in defiance of the Galactic Empire, and was labeled by the Imperial Bureau of Ships and Services as a fully armed light warship. Despite this Six Stars Incorporated continued to sell the ship to Echani civilian groups. It was known for its uncanny resemblance to the MC30c Frigate a fact the Mon Calamari nor Echani publicly addressed. Background Prior to the official outbreak of the Galactic Civil War Six Stars Inc. decided to retire the older ''Mor'hara''-class of bulk cruisers. Outbreaks of violence between the Empire and growing rebel groups had destabilized trade routes across the galaxy causing Piracy to increase. In response Six Stars commissioned the design of a newer more combat oriented ship to protect cargo as it moved through contested areas. In response the Bureau of Ships and Services attempted to shut down the design project but the Echani Government stonewalled the Bureau with masses of red tape ranging from trade regulations to civilian rights to defend themselves in times of conflict. Six Stars continued to design the ship throughout the process and just prior to the initial construction of the first Ne'hara the BSS infiltrated the company with an agent ordered to destroy the design files. Echani Internal Security discovered the agent and on discovering his true intentions tried him on Corporate Sabotage charges. The BSS was forcefully removed from Echani space for a period of 2 years due to illegal activity within imperial law. As a result the Echani managed to finish designing and producing the Ne'hara with minimal disruption after that. The BSS labeled the Ne'hara as a full fledged light warship in response but due to their own activities made public the label was mostly ignored. In 3ABY the BSS, despite having just regained their rights to administrate inside Echani Space attempted to ban sales of the Ne'hara. This promptly caused CEC to purchase a license to sale the ship in small quantities. A legally binding Cease and Desist order was issued by the Echani government to the BSS and they quieted down about it publicly. Internally they continued to try and derail the project for another year before the Echani government established the FEA and joined the New Republic. After which it became common for the Ne'hara to work in convoys for the FEA escorting Mikaru Inc Eshan-class Cargo Carriers. Due to its solid and combat oriented design the Ne'hara was one of the mainstream combat ships of the FEA during the first many months of its establishment. The FEA utilized them in various roles from escorts, to picket, to combat roles during the initial uprisings. The class was phased out of mainstream use though as newer ships became available. Due to its smaller fighter complement the Ne'hara was not widely regarded as a well balanced warship, but do to its heavy weapons it remained a favorite of commanders needing a large punch in its combat lines. Design The design of the ship was visually inspired by that of the Mon Calamari. Mon Calamari ships were faring much better in the conflicted areas than most other ships and when the Civil War officially broke out they were being used to great effect as warships by the Rebels. Six Stars sought to replicate the design philosophy of the Mon Calamari by designing the ship with a rounded, aquatic like hull, compared to the more blocky hull of the Mor'hara and the bloated basic design of the Sa'hara. This allowed the armored hull to offer more defense to the ship without drastically increasing the mass, something angular hulls create. The hull was reinforced with titanium and duranium allowing it to take large amounts of damage from various forms before breaching. Defensive Systems The Ne'hara's strong points as a ship lied mostly in its offensive and defensives capabilities. The Echani keeping with the apparent Mon Calamarian design philosophy equipped the ship with primary and secondary shield generators and several junctions giving the ship impressive defensives capabilities. By rotating the primary and secondary shield generators the ship could extend its damage absorption ratio far beyond that of a normal ship of its class and size. Offensive Systems Unlike the older Hara type ships the Ne'hara is designed for offensive combat. The ship sported eight medium turbolaser cannons as its primary offensive measures. Each cannon was capable of putting out a maximum of 600 megatons of energy in a single volley granting the ship the ability to pump out 4800 megatons of energy in a single volley. The range of these guns was average when compared to contemporary Imperial turbolasers. Ion cannons gave the ship limited 'non-lethal' capabilities. The Ion cannons were medium rated cannons, not powerful enough to be rated heavy capital ship ion cannons but more powerful the starfighter and gunship scale cannons. In addition flanking the bridge on either side was a single spherical laser turret designed to intercept fighters and incoming projectiles. The cannons were automated but could be controlled manually from the bridge's weapons control console. For greater offensive power the ships sported two forward mounted proton torpedo launchers that utilizes mass driver technology to fire their warheads. The driver technology allowed warheads to be launched without propulsion initially, making the warheads harder to track from launch. Two hundred and fifty warheads was the standard complement of torpedoes for a Ne'hara, allowing it to carry enough munitions to be a threat to even an Imperial Star Destroyer. Shuttle Like the Sa'hara years before it the Ne'hara includes a shuttle unlike the Sa'hara which had a purpose built shuttle and a shuttle bay that could carry other shuttles, the Ne'hara has a specialized shuttle designed to fit inside an alcoved docking port on the underside of the ship. While docked the shuttle fit flush against the ships hull and could be entered via port and starboard airlocks on deck four. The shuttle was 10 meters tall and 45 meters long and could carry up wards of 50 personnel in cramped conditions and normally acted as a Captains Yacht and transport to and from other ships and planets when the ship itself couldn't land. For defense the shuttle had a rather powerful deflector shield generator mounted atop the craft and was armed with a single high yield (500 kiloton) blaster cannon for an offensive punch should the need arise. The shuttle was submersible up to 4,000 meters stemming from the Mon Calamarian inspired design philosophy. Layout Deck 1 *Bridge *Captain's Ready Room *Conference Room *Senior Officer's Quarters *Escape Pods Deck 2 *VIP Quarters *Executive Officer's Office *Junior Officers Quarters *Observation Lounge *Mess Hall *HoloNet Rooms 1&2 *Aft Ventral Cargo Bay *Storage (5) *Main Computer Core *Ships Library *Escape Pods *Primary Ion Engines *Deuterium Surge Tanks Deck 3 *Sickbay *Primary Sickbay Support Systems **ICU, Biohazard Support, Surgical Ward, Critical Care, Null-Gravity Treatment, Isolation Suites *Chief Medical Officer's Office *Counselor's Office *Security Office/Brig *Armory, Crew Quarters *Auxiliary Shuttlebay *Escape Pods *Auxiliary Deflector Control *Torpedo Launching Systems (P/S) *Proton Torpedo Magazine *Proton Torpedo Loading Mechanism *Primary Ion Engines *Shuttle (upper half) Deck 4 *Arboretum *Crew Quarters *Energy Regulation Monitoring *SIF Systems *Main Ion Controls (P/S) *Gunnery Stations *Ventral Sensor Dome *Shuttle Docking Bay *Secondary Ion Engines *Anchor Launch Control Deck 5 *Main Fighterbay *Flight Control *Storage (8) *Crew Quarters *Forge *Recreation *Secondary Ion Engines Deck 6 *Operations Office *Crew Quarters *Repair Bay *Deuterium Fuel Storage *Multi-Purpose Laboratories (3) *Cargo Bays (3) Deck 7 *Crew Quarters *Main Engineering *Fusion Reaction Chamber *Engineering Lab *Chief Engineer's Office *Cargo Handling *Landing Systems Control *Landing Systems Maintenance Deck 8 *Escape Pods *Auxiliary Reactor *Tractor Beam Systems *Landing Struts Category:Starships Category:Echani